Eon Ticket
|} The Eon Ticket (Japanese: むげんのチケット Infinite Ticket) is an event Key Item in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, , . It cannot be obtained normally in-game; instead, it must be downloaded at a promotional event or using the Eon Ticket e-Card. Price |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect Generation III Passive effect The player is able to travel to Southern Island via S.S. Tidal once the Elite Four have been defeated if they have the Eon Ticket in the Bag. In Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, this is where the version-opposite Eon Pokémon can be battled and caught: and , respectively. In Pokémon Emerald, the Pokémon not selected to roam after the Elite Four's defeat will be present. The Eon Pokémon do not flee from battle, unlike their roaming counterparts in the Generation III games. Generation VI Passive effect The player must first receive the Eon Ticket from the delivery person in a Pokémon Center. If the player talks to Norman in the Petalburg Gym after obtaining the Mega Bracelet, he escorts the player to the . A Sailor will replace the usual guide, taking the player to Southern Island. This sailor will offer to return the player to if talked to, although the player actually goes straight back to the Petalburg Gym if this offer is accepted. At the back of the island's forest is Latias /Latios , who will battle the player if interacted with. This Pokémon is not holding its Mega Stone, unlike its partner. After catching it, they player will immediately find a Soul Dew on the ground and put it in their Bag; if the battle ends with the Pokémon not being caught, it will remain staring at the player. Description |The ticket for a ferry to a distant southern island.}} |The ticket required for sailing on a ferry to a distant southern island. It features a drawing of an island.}} |The ticket required for sailing on a ferry to the Southern Island. Does Norman, the Petalburg Gym Leader, know a secret?!}} |} |} Distribution Generation III Distribution methods varied worldwide. In North America, the Eon Ticket could be transferred to the games through Mystery Events using an e-Reader and the Eon Ticket e-Card. In Europe, it was possible to get the Eon Ticket at promotional events, but it could also be downloaded through Mystery Events from special Nintendo cartridges via Game Link Cable. A player that received his/her Eon Ticket from either the e-Card or a promotional event is able to share a limited amount of Eon Tickets with other players via record mixing. However, Eon Tickets received via record mixing cannot be shared further. Record mixing is the only way to obtain the Eon Ticket in Emerald. A physical copy of the ticket was available through Nintendo Power magazine, volume 173. Eon Ticket e-Card The Eon Ticket e-Card is a promotional Pokémon e Card which was available at E3 2003, in the September 2003 issue of Nintendo Power and for a limited time at Toys "R" Us stores. This card transfers the Eon Ticket via Mystery Events to the Key Items pocket of a US Version of Pokémon Ruby or Pokémon Sapphire. The Eon Ticket allows players to travel to Southern Island, which is barren, except for the opportunity to catch either or , the one opposite of the player's version except in , where the roaming Pokémon is chosen by the player and the one not chosen will be at Southern Island. Since the non-Japanese versions of had removed the Mystery Events feature that was present in and , the Eon Ticket can only be obtained in Emerald by mixing records with a Ruby or Sapphire game that already has the ticket. However, if the ticket on the Ruby and Sapphire game was obtained itself by record mixing, that particular game can not send the ticket via mixing, or for that matter, at all. The wild Pokémon will always be holding Soul Dew when it is caught. This is the only place that Soul Dew can be legally obtained in Generation III. Once the island is left, it cannot be returned to even with the ticket still in hand, though only in Ruby and Sapphire; in Emerald, the island remains accessible. Generation VI The Eon Ticket was revealed to return in the remakes . A serial code to download the ticket was included in the December 2014 issue of CoroCoro. In the United States, Play! Pokémon League Leaders were given codes to distribute to participants at nearly a thousand Pokémon League locations. New York City's Nintendo World Store also had the Eon Ticket until January 14, 2015. Additionally, the Eon Ticket was made available in the United Kingdom to 15 members of the public, who would pass the ticket to certain GAME stores throughout the country via StreetPass, who could then pass those on to customers who visit the store. This was officially marketed as the "The Great Eon Ticket Relay" event. The Eon Ticket can be received via StreetPass from another player who obtained it via StreetPass. As such, it can still be obtained via StreetPass. Since StreetPass data is exchanged with other people met via the PSS, including via the internet, it can also be obtained by connecting to the internet via the PSS, and can currently be obtained this way. An Eon Ticket received through StreetPass will not appear in the Mystery Gift Card Album. As a result, the Eon Ticket will always be handed out as the last gift by the delivery girl. Serial code locations and dates StreetPass locations and dates Trivia * In , upon being shown the Eon Ticket, Norman remarks that he has not seen such a ticket for 11 years. This references the item's first distribution date (January 2003 compared to November 2014). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=無限船票 |zh_cmn=無限船票 / 无限船票 |de=Äon-Ticket |fr_eu=Passe Éon |it=Biglietto Eone |ko=무한티켓 Muhan Ticket |es_eu=Ticket Eón }} See also * * *Southern Island Category:Key Items Category:Event items Category:e-Reader Category:Battle e de:Äon-Ticket es:Ticket eón fr:Passe Éon it:Biglietto Eone ja:むげんのチケット zh:无限船票（道具）